Cheers, Love, The Cavalry's Queer
by NattyWright
Summary: Captain Lena Oxton loves speed. She flies fast, she drive fast and she runs fast. She's rumoured to be considered for Overwatch but before that, she saves a beautiful redhead. This is her story. Has F/F romance with Emily and Tracer. Can't tag Emily on FF for some reason


Lena Oxton loved going fast more than practically everything on the planet. If she wasn't flying her plane, she was driving her car. If Lena wasn't driving her car, she was sprinting along race tracks only she saw in her head. Speed was her life, and by God did she love it.

The RAF base she lived on was ideal for her mind frame, she could leave her jet for the day, one of the fastest she had ever had the immense pleasure to have flown, and run back to the barracks. Run, never walk, walking was too slow, too boring.

She raced across the busy courtyard, stopping for only a moment to watch the new recruits go through their drills, before saluting her commander. He was a short, gruff old man but Lena was bubbly and fun, she wore him down eventually. They were friendly enough, and the respect between them was well earned.

Lena was the best pilot on the base, probably in the country and she liked to think the whole world. She was confident of that, and her confidence was very well earned as flew manoeuvres that her comrades only dreamt about, making them seem as natural to her as breathing. She was a natural pilot, a natural fighter, and she adored every single second.

She jogged through the corridors of the barracks, running was too dangerous, and walking was too boring, moving towards her small private room. Not many Captains could boast a private room but Oxton was special, there was a rumour the top brass were considering an offer from Overwatch for her, a rumour she desperately hoped was true. Those people were real heroes and to even be considered to join was an honour she never honestly expected.

She was in awe of them really, in awe of how much they seemed to care for the little people, for those who can't even care for themselves. That was why she had joined the RAF in the first place, protect the innocent from those who would do them harm. The rumours surrounding Overwatch didn't phase Lena, she didn't believe them for a second. They were heroes, they were not criminals.

Her room was small, only large enough for her bed and a small desk, but Lena was barely ever there to use it. She threw her uniform onto her meticulously made bed and grabbed her running suit. The forest beside the base was calling her, and she wouldn't resist the urge to run around that massive playground. She couldn't.

With a small at the small poster of the Overwatch team in her wardrobe, she was off. Jogging back down the halls whilst she pulled the amber goggles back over her eyes. It was bright outside, and her flight goggles were better than any pair of sunglasses.

She took off like lightening as she left the barracks, following the same race track that she always did, jumping over fences and rolling under low signs as she went. Her fellow soldiers shouted after her, some insults and some jokes, she ignored them all. Especially those that targeted her sexuality.

She was a proud lesbian, very proud, and whilst no one on the force actually cared either way, the jokes still came at her. It was part of being in the force, she told herself, but it didn't stop her from having some thin skin about it. She'd never let them know that though, no she made her own jokes, funnier than the ones directed at her of course. Wit was her strongest weapon, Lena Oxton, Comedian extraordinaire.

She darted below a small gap in the chain link fence that the upper command seemed to either not know about or not care about. To Lena though, it meant her freedom. Out here, in the open field and the closed off forest, she was free to be whoever she wanted to be. Be that lesbian Lena, Tracer the Pilot, or simply the Adventurer she always imagined herself as a kid. She was happiest here by far.

She ran into the forest, letting the sound of her boots hit the ground comfort her as the hustle and bustle of the airbase disappeared. She was alone for the first time since she landed.

The smells of the forest surrounded her as she danced amongst the trees, darting from one large oak to the other. She was faster than anyone else she knew, but she always wanted to be faster.

She raced on, ducking under some low lying branches and hurdling fallen trees until suddenly a voice called out.

"Help!" A woman screamed from a short distance away.

"Don't worry, love!" Lena called out in reply, "Cavalry's here!"

"Is someone there?" The woman shouted out once more. "I'm lost!"

Lena followed the voice as quick as she could, cursing how slow she felt at this moment before she rounded past one last tree. Before her was a beautiful red headed woman, pale as the moon and with the most striking, brown eyes. Lena stopped instantly, feeling herself falling into this gorgeous lady's stare before she suddenly realised she was staring.

She felt her cheeks heat up and as she cleared her throat, the woman chuckled. "Are you my saviour?"

"That's me!" She laughed, pointing her thumb towards her chest. "Name's Tracer, pleased to meet ya!"

"Emily," She smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Tracer."

"Oh, err," Lena giggled. "Call me Lena, it's my real name, yeah?"

"Well, Lena, I'm lost. Can you help me find my way home?"

"Home, I don't know, but I can definitely get you to my base. There's a lovely little pub there, yeah?" Lena gulped. "We can get some drinks and food down you, warm ya up then we can figure out where to go from there?"

"That sounds, suspiciously like you're asking me out for a drink, Lena," Emily smirked.

"Maybe I am, love. You saying yes?" Tracer grinned.

"Yes," Emily said as Tracer took her arm.


End file.
